Present mobile radio systems, such as CDMA cellular telephone systems, provide communication of voice and data signals from a mobile unit through a communication network. However, conventional systems provide only minimal location-dependent services for mobiles. Conventional systems also fail to provide location determination with sufficient accuracy for practical implementation of location services.